Composites are gaining market share in non-structural applications such as decking, fencing, docks, siding, playground equipment, etc. Consumers utilize plastic wood composites since they offer the advantages of a maintenance free aspect and safety from chemical exposure, vis-à-vis pressured treated lumber. Consumers, however, must still use natural wood products in constructing portions of a deck, fence, etc since a cost effective structural wood composite having appropriate strength is not available as a structural member. Thus, as much as a third of a deck is still made with pressure treated lumber. As a result, the deck still requires maintenance, has a non-uniform appearance, and still exposes deck users to leaching chemicals.
It is known to cover a wood product or substrate with a solid layer of polymer (e.g., polyethylene or polyvinyl chloride) to protect the wood, or to provide a maintenance free component in a fence system. Totten, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,181,764 and 6,231,994, provides for a thermoplastic covered wooden workpiece and rail. The use of the product in fence construction leads to a very “plastic” look. Fowler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,328, provides for a pre-formed protective sleeve that receives a wood structural member. This product is extruded separately and subsequently placed on dimensional lumber pieces. The product is not a composite, does not have a wood like appearance, and is high in cost due to being constructed of 100% polymer.